Sonic Christmas
by bleeding-demon
Summary: I love Christmas and I hope you do too. It involves SonAmy, Knuxouge, Charmeam, and Tailsosmo. I will add Cosmo in the later chapters. It also involves ShadMaria and MephyOC.   R


**OMG! I have been listening to christmas songs, mostly by Celtic Woman.^^Hope you like my sonic christmas story.**

_Ding dong ding dong ding  
Ding dong ding dong ding  
Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away_

It was close to christmas. The choir was practicing. A light brown cat was also practicing her violin/fiddle. Chellos could be heard in the back ground. Double basses could also be heard. The cat was wearing a white dress. It had no sleeves, heart shaped at the top, and wraped around her body, but went out at the bottom. Her name was Mikayla. She was practicing for a preformance she had to do. She was part irish and loves Celtic Woman. She practiced songs by them everyday before her preformance. Her friend Megan was playing one of the chellos. Her good friend Lily was playing a double bass. The choir were the background singers. She was hoping no one would find out where she was practicing. No one did. It actually was suprise to everyone else about what she was doing.

_Christmas is here  
Brining good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

Outside of where they were practicing, many people were buying presents for others. A blue hedgehog was speeding by serching for the best present for his love, Amy Rose. He loved her so much, but couldn't tell her. He didn't want his friends to laugh at him for who he loves. He wasstill running after a few miutes and was still serching."Hey Sonic! Still serching for someone?". The blue hedgehog stopped and serched for who sadi that."Hey Speedy, over here.". He turned and saw Mina Mongoose. He nodded while walking over to her. She smiled and shook her head."Well I can't wait to see our suprise at school. Can you?" "No. I wonder what's gonna happen.". They walked and talked while looking in the shop windows.

_Oh how the pound_  
_Raising the sound_  
_O'er the hill and dale  
Telling their tale_

In another part of the place where Mikayla was practicing, piano music could be heard. The person playing the piano was Amy Rose. She was the pianoist in the school suprise. She was playing Silver Bells. She was also trying to think of an idea for the song she was going to make Sonic. She played christmas songs over and over again, but couldn't think of anything."Hey Amy. How's it going with making a song for Sonic?" "Not good Mikayla. Not good at all.". Mikayla stared at the pink hedgehog. Her eyes shined with ideas, but she couldn't get them all out of them."Let me help. It will be sung by you, but created by us.". Amy looked at the cat, smiled, and immediately got to work.

_Gaily they ring  
People will sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_

* * *

_

Backstage there were chellos, basses, a piano, and violin. Mikayla was still in the dress that she was wearing while she was practicing a few hours ago. Amy was in a light pink dress. It had long sleeves adn did not show clevage like Mikayla's did."Ready Amy?". Amy nodded. Mikayla steped out and played while the choir sang ding, dong.

Choir:Ding dong ding dong ding. Ding dong ding dong ding.

*instramental*

*Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream come out from backstage*

Amy:Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say. Throw cares away.

Rouge:Christmas is here. Bringing good cheer. To young and old. Meek and the bold.

Blaze:Oh how they pound. Raising the sound. O'er the hill and dale. Telling their tale.

Cream:Gaily they ring. While people sing. Songs of good cheer. Christmas is here.

All:Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. On on they send. On without end. Their joyful tone to every home. Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say. Throw cares away. Christmas is here. Bringing good cheer. To young and old. Meek and the bold. Oh how they pound. Raising the sound. O'er the hill and dale. Telling their tale. Gaily they ring. While people sing. Songs of good cheer. Christmas is here. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas. Merry, merry, merry,merry Christmas. On on they send. On without end. Their joyful tone to every home. Dong ding dong ding, dong Bong.

*Music fading*

*Loud clapping*

Mikayla, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream bowed. While they went backstage flowers were being thrown. Amy was happy to know she did very well. She couldn't wait til she was going sing her song for Sonic.


End file.
